goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Henry and June in action live from school week
Released: 2018 with children ages 1 to 7 as backing dancers children ages 16 to 19 as h&j’s fans Transcript Monday: first show (Our cold open begins with h&j knocks at the viewers and waves hello) Henry: hey there kids! I’m the boy named henry june: and i’m the girl named June, today’s a special week, a week where lots and lots of kids gather at the auditorium for a awesome show Monday through Friday with new episodes henry: yes, I am so excited about this! This show you are about to see is all about me and my friend, June june: aw, that was sweet (Giggles) henry: I know! (Holds the remote before pressing the button) So I hope you enjoy this week’s special episode! (starts at the hall, a group of school students age 11 to 14 take their seats) Male announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. *school name here* proudly present, H&J in action! And now, please welcome on stage, Henry and June! (children cheering) (curtain opens to reveal h&j) henry: hey everyone! Are you all ready for a good time today? Oh you are? Great! june: for the next hours, a new episode will play, starting with this, it’s called first show! Starting with the theme song (h&j in action theme plays with h&j singing the live from school version) henry: come on everyone, off your seats! Dance! henry and June: (started singing) we're henry and june, kids. and we are proud to say, that you wanna make our live from school week, with backing dancers! And even our fans and live from via satellite! All the bullies are very evil! Now let us hear you sing your part! We’re the kids and the we’re cool and and the kids like us you like us (spoken) now you! children: they're henry and june that they're best pals. henry and June: and again! We’re the kids and the we’re cool and and the kids like us you like us children: they're henry and june that they're best pals. henry and June: yeah! (Sings) now, we‘re Gonna fight Evil! And we’re gonna sing! And this is us, and hey, it‘s in the 90s, way back when we’re kids, we were both born in the 1980s which is 86! Now grab the microphones and sing out loud! We’re the kids and the we’re cool and and the kids like us you like us Children: they're henry and june that they're best pals. henry and June: We’re the kids and the we’re cool and and the kids like us you like us Children: they're henry and june that they're best pals. henry and June: one more time! Children: they're henry and june that they're best pals. henry and June: We’re the kids and the we’re cool and and the kids like us you like us children: they're henry and june that they're best pals. Henry: now give a big finish! Children: H&J ROCKS! (after the theme, children cheering) henry: morning june june: morning henry (wolf enters) henry and June: good morning wolf! Transcript Tuesday: I met your kids (show starts up again) henry: (exciting) hey June, it’s Tuesday today! june: yay! Henry: let’s do this! (curtain closes and opens to reveal that they’re at H.I.T.S) june: wow! How in the world did it get here henry: wow! That is a coolest school ever! Transcript Wednesday: the roller party (show starts up again with one of h&j’s fans) Lily: aw, you guys again! How come you didn’t sleep? That’s way past your bedtimes! melanie: please! Lily! Stop yelling! Transcript Thursday: look like (show starts up again) henry’s mum: (cleaning the bath) henry, my boy, are you happy that you got green hair like me henry: yes june’s dad: and you got blue hair june: aw thank you! Henry: is your dad smiling that he got blue? june: yes, your mum said that she has green hair like you (wolf enters) june: aw! Wolf! isn’t He such a cute little puppy? wolf: (barks) henry: wolf, say hi to the kids for us children: hi wolf! june: the kids can’t hear wolf, shout out loud! children: HI WOLF! henry’s mum: wolf, time for your bath wolf: (barks) (a few hours later) june: ew! Blue and green paint all over us! henry: bleugh! We don’t look like our parents you know june: we can’t enjoy this! henry’s mum: oh no! You both need a bath! henry: really? henry’s mum: you two take your clothes off and take your swimsuits on (clip from I was a preschool child plays) june: (changing into her swimsuit) this is awesome hansky, we helped the kids henry: (changing into his swimsuit) oh yeah girl june: I laughed at a kid because he said that it is time to play five minutes more, and it’s not the time to play five minutes more henry: yes (jumps in the water) come, my lady, will you jump in june: yay! (Starts to jump in) (squeals) this is awesome! (After the clip) (h&j are now in their swimsuits and children cheering for the duo) june’s dad: good! Now climb in and the clip will play! Henry and June: ok! henry: let’s do this! Let’s sing this song! 1, 2, a 1, 2, 3, 4, it's been fun to play with dirt, getting grubby doesn't hurt June: but at the end of messy play Henry and June: it's time to clean the dirt away June: before I eat, I have a wash Heney: rub a dub, splish splash splosh Henry and June: this is what I always do To wash off germs and stinky poo Henry: soap on my fingers and in between, make sure that they are really clean June: rinse and dry, then I'm done Henry and June: a wash with nick is so much fun. (both giggles) June: gee, we sure that we take a bath. Henry: you're maybe right, june. But what happened to the children? june: they’re not dancing Henry: oh, let’s try again! But with the clip! (clip from bathtubs are way better than mud) henry: one two three, it's been fun to play with dirt, getting grubby doesn't hurt June: but at the end of messy play Henry and June: it's time to clean the dirt away June: before I eat, I have a wash Henry: rub a dub, splish splash splosh Henry and June: this is what I always do To wash off germs and stinky poo Henry: soap on my fingers and in between, make sure that they are really clean June: rinse and dry, then I'm done Henry and June: a wash with nick is so much fun. Henry: boy, this sure looks like fun and not dirty. June: yeah, exactly. Henry: thank you, june. you're a sweet kind of the child girl. (clip ends) henry: seriously, man, the children are not dancing! june: come on! Get up already! Henry: please, june, i’ll Take care of it! Everyone stand up! (Children start standing up) June: yes! Even better! Anyways, would you all join the bathtub with me and henry? (Clip from I was a preschool child plays) Henry: hey children. All: hi henry and june! June: would you all like to join the bathtub with me and henry? (clip ends) henry: you heard her! Here we go! And play the clip again! This time add the part! (Clip from bathtubs are way better than mud plays) june: 1, 2, 3, 4 henry: it's been fun to play with dirt, getting grubby doesn't hurt June: but at the end of messy play Henry and June: it's time to clean the dirt away June: before I eat, I have a wash Heney: rub a dub, splish splash splosh Henry and June: this is what I always do To wash off germs and stinky poo Henry: soap on my fingers and in between, make sure that they are really clean June: rinse and dry, then I'm done Henry and June: a wash with nick is so much fun. (both giggles) Henry: boy, this sure looks like fun and not dirty. June: yeah, exactly. Henry: thank you, june. you're a sweet kind of the child girl. children: (cheering yay out loud) Kid: (offscreen) thank you henry and june for singing the wash song. Henry: thanks children! Transcript Friday: wrapping up (show starts up again with June crying) henry: what’s wrong? june: live from school week is wrapping up for 2018! (Cries) henry: There there, no need to get upset! Imagine all the fun moments we had from 1996 to this year! june: really? henry: and guess what? In 2018, h&j in action started on nicktoons! It’s new to toons! Check that out (clip Shows a girl watching tv) girl: I wonder what’s on tv Tv announcer: next, time to sing your hearts, for h&j in action, only on nicktoons! girl: YES! (after the clip) henry: see, a girl is happy because we appeared on tv! Right kids? children: (get well soon audio) yeah!Category:Episodes of henry and june in action